


Overwhelmed

by DungeonJukebox



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gentleness, Jealousy, Polyseed (Far Cry), Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonJukebox/pseuds/DungeonJukebox
Summary: A newcomer has arrived in Hope County. However, the Seed brothers believe that she is meant to be with them, and will do all that they can to convince her that fate has brought her to them.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Overwhelmed

There was a pounding on the inside of my head as I slowly regained consciousness. My body felt heavy and weak, but other than that, nothing felt out of the ordinary. I experimentally flexed my fingers and felt the softness of bedsheets beneath them and suddenly became aware that I was lying down on a bed of some kind. I carefully opened my eyes, and after letting them adjusted to the brightness of the sun seeping into the room, was staring at light blue sheer curtains hanging down from the dark oak canopy of the bed.

I sat up in the bed and let the covers slide off me, noticing that I was dressed in a short silk gown that was not my own. I reached over and pulled back at one of the curtains to see a rather spacious room that I did not recognize.

This certainly was not my room, and it became alarmingly apparent that I had no idea where I was, nor how I had gotten here. I let the curtain fall back into place and sat back down. Quickly I ran back through my memories to scrounge up the most recent one. To retrace my steps and piece together what was happening.

I remember I had attended one of Joseph Seed’s sermons. Joseph had been most kind and very welcoming towards me, even though I had only lived in this area for a few short months. At first, I thought that Joseph helping me with unpacking and settling into my new home was just him being a friendly neighbour. However, after a while, I had grown to enjoy having him around and we quickly became friends. He had invited me to their new church on Sunday, and while I was not the most religious person, I felt inclined to attend since he had helped me out.

His sermon was… interesting, to say the least. And while I did not understand most of it, I quickly became enraptured by the way he spoke, and how passionate he seemed in front of the people that had gathered in the pews. Once it was over, Joseph pulled me aside in the crowded church, asking me if I would like to join him for tea at his home. I politely declined, at first, yet he promised that it would only be for a short while, and so I agreed to meet him at his home. I remember sitting down with him at his dining room table, as well as him asking some rather strange questions, but then it all became a blur.

I started to panic, trying to think about what had happened between what happened at Joseph’s home and now, but everything was blank. Was I still in Joseph’s home? This bed and the room seemed much too expensive and very unlike Joseph. Then again, if this was not Joseph’s home, where could this possibly be?

My thoughts were derailed when I heard the sound of a door opening from within the room. I promptly held my breath as I heard a set of footsteps enter the room. Through the curtains, I could see the silhouette of someone approaching the bed, and I let out a surprised yelp as the curtains were gently pulled back. Standing before me with a soft smile on his face was Joseph, to which I relaxed somewhat, thankful that he was something familiar.

“You’re awake, my angel. Thank goodness,” he breathed a sigh of relief as he sat on the edge of the bed. My face screwed up into visible confusion at the name he gave me. As I was finding my voice Joseph reached out to take my hand in his, feeling the warmth that radiated off of his touch. “I was afraid that something had gone wrong,” he added. His thumb gently brushed over the back of my hand as if to alleviate my discomfort.

“Joseph, what happened?” I finally asked. Joseph opened his mouth to respond, but before he could utter a word, however, the quickened pace of a set of footsteps heading for the doorway could be heard. Soon after a man, a little younger than Joseph, appeared in the doorway, seeming a little breathless with a look full of wonder.

“Joseph?” the man asked as he cautiously stepped into the room. His hair was slightly darker than Joseph’s and his beard was neatly trimmed. He seemed to have an expensive taste in clothing, and perhaps he would have seemed to be such a charming person, were it not for the fact that he was nearly bouncing on his feet like a toddler.

“John,” Joseph greeted as he turned towards the younger man. John, however, had his gaze fixed on me. It was a soft and tender look as his head titled slightly as if he were trying to figure out a riddle.

“Is this… is she…” John stammered, seemingly at a loss for words, but somehow Joseph seemed to understand his secret question and nodded. A bright and genuine smile lit up John’s face as he took a few tentative steps towards me. “You’re even more beautiful than my brother described, sweetheart.” I immediately started glancing between the two men when I heard John mentioned the word brother. Were these two perhaps related? Joseph had never mentioned that he had a brother.

A moment longer passed when I suddenly felt insecure about being underdressed amongst the two men. Pulling my hand away from Joseph’s grasp, I pulled the sheets up towards my cheek, hiding behind the covers and cowering much like a child would to keep the monsters at bay.

“There’s no need to be shy around me, my dear,” John cooed. Yet Joseph put a hand up to silence John.

“She’s just overwhelmed John, she still needs time to adjust,” Joseph reasoned, though John seemed as if he wanted to protest, he relented anyway and backed off a little.

“Where am I?” I asked in a shaky voice, looking to Joseph for answers, though John quickly spoke for him.

“You’re in my ranch, sweetheart.” My brow knitted together at the answer, unsure of what it meant.

“Don’t worry, my angel, you’re safe here,” Joseph clarified but I only shook my head.

“What do you mean? Why am I here?” I frantically asked. Joseph reached out to place a hand on my shoulder as he started to hush me. “I just want to go home Joseph,” I urged. Joseph gave me a sad smile as he brought his hands up to cup my face, his thumb brushing against my cheek.

“You are home, safe and protected, and so dearly loved.” I stared back at Joseph, horrified by what I was hearing. This was not the Joseph I had come to know. The Joseph I knew always helped out if I needed, who would always listen to me if I had any doubts about my moving to this new place. That Joseph would not have abducted me and proclaimed that this place was my new home.

I gently grabbed Joseph’s wrists and pried his hands away, shaking my head in disbelief. “I’m sorry, but I need to leave now,” I announced as I moved to get out of the bed, adrenaline pumping through as I practically jumped up, ignoring Joseph’s protest and John’s attempt at stopping me.

I came to an abrupt stop when my body collided with a solid mass, and as I looked up to what it was my blood ran cold at the sight of a man, much bigger than John and Joseph, standing in the door looking down at me. I felt so small and weak in the presence of this man, especially since my head only just reached his shoulder. The muscles on his arms flexed as he regarded, and judging by the army jacket he was wearing, I quickly figured that those muscles weren’t just for show. I timidly backed away, only bump into John’s chest, whose hands came to rest against my arms to steady me.

“You’re terrifying her, Jacob,” John scolded as his hands caressed my arms to soothe me. If I had been paying attention, I would have noticed the way John pressed up against me tightly, as well as the way he was breathing in my fragrance. Yet I was frozen in terror by the presence of the third man, Jacob, to notice anything else that was going on. My body had essentially just down due to the panic coursing through me.

“Seems you two are doing an excellent job of that without my help,” Jacob’s deep voice reverberated throughout me, filling my senses, as he started to make his way toward me with slow and calculated steps. “This is her then?” Jacob asked as he stood before me with a predatory gaze.

“Yes,” Joseph answered quietly, “she’s beautiful, isn’t she.” Jacob didn’t answer straight away. Slowly he brought his hand up as his calloused fingers gently pushed back the strands of hair that had fallen in front of my face, letting the backs of his fingers smooth down my cheek.

“Perfect,” Jacob simply spoke, before letting his hand retreat from my face.

This whole situation was bizarre and seemed like something straight out of a horror film as I stood trapped between the three men. Their complete and undivided attention was on me, making me feel very small and insecure as I cast my gaze down towards the floor, staring at my bare feet.

“Could someone please explain to me what is going on?” I begged, struggling to find my voice as I spoke barely above a whisper.

“You haven’t told her yet?” Jacob questioned, towards Joseph I presumed, before I heard the shuffling of feet as they moved towards us.

“I had meant to tell her the moment she awoke,” Joseph retorted. I lifted my head back up to see Joseph signalling John release me from his grasp, to which John responded reluctantly, placing a quick and feather-light kiss against my shoulder, and I involuntarily shivered at the contact before he stepped away.

“I know this may all seem rather strange to you, my dear, and that you might be upset right now,” Joseph started as he approached me carefully “but it was fate that brought you here, to our family.”

“Fate?” I wondered aloud, not quite understanding what he was implying.

“You see, my angel, I saw from the moment we first met how lost you were. Scared and confused, and running from a world that would wish harm upon you, searching for a place where you would be safe.” His rambling was starting to make even less sense, and Joseph took advantage of my confused state to once again softly take hold of my face between his hands. “And it was then that I heard it… God’s voice spoke to me. He told me how you would be welcomed into my family, and that my brothers and I would protect you, and provide you with our love.” A soft smile graced his lips as he leaned in towards me and rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes in a state of reverie. “And now here you are, right where you belong” Joseph finished with a whisper, his breath tickling my lips, as he moved his arms to warp them around me in an embrace.

“No!” I loudly announced and placed my hands on Joseph’s chest to push him away, and while the push was not forceful, it did cause him to stagger backwards in shock at my outburst. “Listen, Joseph, I may not understand what any of this means,” I started, wildly gesturing between myself and the three men, “but I’m certain that you have the wrong person. I don’t need any protection.”

“Are you sure about that, darlin’,” Jacob suddenly interrupted me, and I shook my head at him in disbelief.

“We only want what’s best for you, sweetheart, because we love you,” John chimed in, edging towards me once more, and I backed away from him in response as I turned my attention towards him.

“I have plenty of people that love me, that is there to look out for me-”

“But they are not here for you anymore, are they, little lamb,” John challenged, silencing me as I stood there with my mouth agape, struggling to form a retort. “Joseph has told us all about you, and I must admit, I was a little sceptical about you at first… and so I started to do some research,” John spoke in a conspiratorially, as if he had figured something out that I did not now, and judging by the sly smile he shot my way it seemed that maybe he had. “I understand your pain, sweetheart, for I know it all too well,” John finished, his smile wavering into something sad, and his eyes softened.

“What are you talking about?” I asked as my voice shuddered.

“Your parents died in a car crash, did they not?” All three pairs of eyes studied me as my breath hitched and was caught in my throat. The air seemed to become too thick for me as I struggled to breathe.

“How… how do you know that?” I managed to gasp out, though my voice felt tight and constricted. John, however, ignored my question as he continued.

“Your mother had a sister though, and you were quickly sent to live with her family… but they blamed you for the death of your parents. Abused you daily… or is it perhaps that the court case files that I was given are false, sweetheart?”

It was all too much as the memories from my childhood came flooding back, threatening to break me down into the small child that I was many years ago. Before I knew it, my body shook with each sob I took, and I sunk to the floor in a tearful mess as I covered my face in shaking hands.

“Please… please, no more,” I spoke between sobs. It was not long before I hear a thud of someone kneeling next to me, and then a pair of arms winding their way around me. I weakly tried to shake them off but they were much stronger than me that I practically put up no resistance as they rested their hand on my head, guiding me to rest against their chest.

“Easy darlin’, just breathe with me.” Jacob’s voice was recognizable, and the sound of his steady heartbeat had put me at ease if only a little bit. “That’s it, just like that,” Jacob drawled as soothed my back with his hand, almost as if we were lovers, and he was trying to comfort me after a bad day. “Better now?” he asked then, and I nodded minutely in response.

“I just want to go home,” I mumbled, daring to look up into Jacob’s eyes. Before I was met with a hardened stare, but now when I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing but gentleness.

“Not going to happen,” Jacob replied, simply shaking his head, “can’t look after you properly otherwise.”

“I think our beautiful angel just needs to rest a little longer,” Joseph suggested, “this has been a traumatic day for her.” I let out a whine in response, but Jacob wordlessly picked me up bridal style and walked me over to the bed to gently place me down on the mattress. “Sleep well, my love,” Joseph added, before pulling the curtains back.

The sound of footsteps leading out of the room, and the gentle closing of the door, signalled that I was alone. Pulling the covers of the bed over my head, I let the tears fall again, as the mental and physical exhaustion drained the last of my energy and allowed me to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I was not sure when I next woke up, but the room was significantly darker since the sun was no longer illuminating the room. I figured it must have night time by now, though it seemed the nightmare was never-ending, as I was still locked away in this room. I was about to remove myself from the bed and find a way to escape from this place, but the sound of the curtains hanging from the canopy bed being shifted had me freeze up, and soon there was a dip in the mattress as someone laid down on the bed behind me. I cursed my body for doing nothing as a hand came up to caress my shoulder, and the only thing I could do was let out a pathetic whimper, curling in on myself as if that would make the person go away.

“I am truly sorry my angel, I never meant for you to be this overwhelmed,” Joseph’s voice spoke through the darkness.

“This isn’t right Joseph. You can’t just abduct me like this and expect me to be fine,” I countered. Joseph didn’t respond immediately, pressing himself closer against me that I was practically absorbing the heat that was radiating off of him, shivering as he pressed a chaste kiss against my neck.

“I know, but you will see, in time. You will understand your place here with us,” he whispered in my ear.

“And what if I don’t? What if I never love you or your brothers? Will you-” my voice wavered, disturbed by the thoughts that I was conjuring, yet I continued, “Will you kill me if I’m not perfect enough for you.” Tears threatened to spill from my eyes once more as my blood ran cold.

Joseph shook his head, shushing my thoughts away with soft coos, placing his arm around my waist and hugging me tighter to him, his soft kisses against my soft skin warming me.

“Never, my dear angel,” Joseph’s voice sounded breathless as he spoke, his breath heavy as it brushed against the back of my neck and tickling my ear. “We would never hurt you, you will be so dearly loved and protected, and so safe in your new home. You. Are. Perfection,” he finished, adding a kiss with each emphasis.

And so it was like that for the rest of the night, with Joseph next to me in bed, lulling me to sleep with so many promises of love and devotion from him and his brothers. And perhaps it was because I was in a vulnerable state, but a part of me had started to believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, hope you are all doing OK. I figured that, since I have a little more time on my hands, I'd do a bit of writing. Hopefully, this will take your mind off of the things that are currently going on right now.
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to try writing something like this for a while now. I found it really fun to do and hope to add more to this later. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this, and I can't wait to write more.


End file.
